Audio recognition software has been around for many years. However, most audio recognition software, particularly used for recognizing music and in particular notes, is used on recorded audio files. Since the audio sources are not live, it is possible for old audio recognition software to determine notes through an iterative and time consuming/processor consuming process in order to make accurate determinations.
Current technology requires an audio recognition method for determining notes in an audio file in real time. For old audio recognition software which is not designed for real-time use several problems present themselves, particularly regarding latency. For example, known audio recognition software has trouble in determining what a new note is in a sequence of notes instantaneously. Therefore, some software delay in outputting what the new note is until it is accurately determined.
However, the human ear and brain are quite sensitive and can very quickly determine that a new note is present almost instantaneously, though they may not know exactly what that new note is at the same instance. When someone knows that a new note is present and recognition software they are using does not at the same time register a change, the discrepancy can be easily noticed and cause discomfort for a user.